Immortal
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Continuing Car Crash. The Animorphs fake their deaths with help from the Chee.How will their parents take them being dead? What are the Animorphs feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Immortal

Disclamier: I do not own Animorphs.

AN: okay Car Crash was made in school during free time I won't lie about that. After posting it and looking at what I wrote closely I realize I never gave you the full story. The little one shot Car Crash served it purpose. Keep me from being board in school. Now I feel that the whole story needs to be told and written better then that little one shot. This is going to be a short story at least 5 chapter maybe a little more. So enjoy.

Cassie's POV

Chapter 1: Having to Die

Hello, I'm Cassie. You know my story. You know about the Animorphs. If you hadn't this isn't the story you should be reading. You won't understand it and I don't feel like explaining.

The four of us were here, in my barn. The four of us being the four human Animorphs. Ax had no reason to be at this meeting and neither did Tobias. You see this meeting had nothing to do with the Yeerks. We were deciding how we were going to get rid of our lives. Fake our own deaths!

You might be wondering why we would do this. Well you see about a year ago Rachel and me realized something strange. We never got our first period. We never had a period. That was weird for one girl who was almost 16, let alone two girls. Right then I stop and count how long it's been since Prince Elfangor. Five full years and they hadn't come. We all knew they weren't coming. We were left alone. Anyway I got off track. My mind has been wondering lately. Just from an overflow of emotions. Too many to count and name.

The period thing wasn't the only weird thing. Marco's hair never grew back. In fact all of our hair never grew. Nothing ever grew again. Rachel broke a nail and it never grew back. She had to cut the rest of her nails. Also Jakes' and Marcos' voice never really chanced. Sometimes you could still hear the voices sound like they're changing.

There was one big thing though that made us seriously freaked out. We're 18. We're supposed to be pass the teenage drama. All our other classmates were, but we still lost our temper too easily. Rachel and Marco were still on their childish fights. I'm not saying we were supposed to change that much, but we were supposed to calm down once the teenage years were over.

We didn't know what happening at first. We were all so confused. Then we sat down calmly and thought. When did this all start? Then we realized we were growing until Prince Elfangor. It took a while for us to realize what fully happened. Ax explaining how the morphing power worked help.

We were still 13! Now you might say legally we were born 18 year ago. You might also add the fact that the war mentally made us older then we were. You couldn't do what we do without it affecting us someway. It was our physical bodies. They were stuck like they were when we touch the blue box. Something about morphing stopped humans from growing. It's not a surprise there is a side effect. I mean morphing was made for Andalites, not humans. We just never thought this would happen.

We found this all out a few years ago. We thought that maybe we could pretend to be older, but people were starting to notice. Something had to be done. You see Visser Three's body would one day die. Then the only yeerk with the ability to morph would be gone, but our bodies were something else. We'll never grow up so we can't die of old age. We can morph out of any injury or sickness. In a way we're immortal. Sure we can die. If it's a quick death we can't morph out of like being stabbed in the heart and our brains being blown out. Okay bad images. Well anyway unless something like that happened we were pretty safe. The thing is if yeerks notice and put one of them in our ear our bodies wouldn't die. We would probably be controllers forever. We had to do something.

"I just can't do it," Marco yelled causing most of the animals to act up. This was the problem. We were all a little unwilling to fake dying. "My dad just got over the lost of my mom. He's even thinking of starting dating. If I die who knows what will happen to him."

"You get we don't have a choice right?" Rachel asked looking at Marco. "When the yeerks realize we aren't growing up you'll be just like your mom and our world will be destroyed." Marco's mom isn't really dead. She's Visser One. The yeerk had faked Marco's mother's death.

Marco put his head in his hands and I thought for a minute he would cry. He didn't though. With a low voice he said, "It doesn't mean I have to like it."

We all sat there for a minute. I'm supposed to be the one who can know what other people are feeling, but I'm not even able to figure out my own feelings. How am I supposed to figure out other people's feelings? I guess I feel upset, angry, and so many others. I know Marco is upset. That was pretty clear.

Jake just sat there. He was upset too, but he was trying to keep cool. We were official boyfriend girlfriend now. That just meant that our classmates knew we were dating. Rachel on the other hand I was having a hard time understanding. I knew she was angry. She's always angry for some reason. As for being upset, I wasn't too sure. She's been more shut down lately. Being the strong hardcore Xena: Warrior Princess girl. It's because of the war.

"We're not here to decide weather we're doing it or not. We know we have to. We're here to decide how we're going to do it." Jake reminded us.

That's when I got the courage to speak. "The chee could help us. Give us a fake body that looks real for our parents. They know how to do it." I suggested and there was a silence agreement.

"So what we just turn up dead in bed one day?" Marco asked in a voice that said he was annoyed.

"No. That would cause doctors to look for a cause of death and they might figure out it was not real. We need to make why we died easily known." Rachel had a grin on her face. I didn't like where this was going "Jake's birthday is coming up. How about we all go out to celebrate?" That was a weird thought. It seemed completely out there. "I'll drive and you know how careless I am."

Now it was put together. Rachel wanted us to fake a car crash. Truthfully Rachel was a pretty good driver. Much better then Marco and Rachel had a car. We all got Rachel's plan. "We'd have to have more help from the chee, but it could work."

We started the planning. Pretty simple plan considering most things we do is likely to get us kill. This was pretty safe. Jake was going to put a call into the chee and tell them our plan. The only problem was the plan gave us only two days left with our families.

"Enjoy the next two days like it's the last days of your lives because it is." Jake told us as he got up and left. Marco was the next to leave. Probably to spend the next two days with his dad doing whatever fathers and sons do.

Rachel and me were the last ones in the barn. Rachel stood up and stood next to me. She put her hand on my shoulders. "Cassie, for the planet this has to be done. We can't stay the way we are. If Earth has any hope we have to go and destroy the blue box. Can't let anyone else suffer our fate." Rachel sometimes amazed me. She wasn't into the whole feelings thing. This was her version of a heart to heart. Tell the plan facts no matter how much it hurts.

Rachel looked me right in the eyes. "This is just a quick fix. If we win this war we can come back out." The word if stood out to me. It was always when. Every time we talked about winning no matter whom was talking they always said when. The word if meant Rachel was willing to say we might not win. The Andalites aren't coming why do we have a shot?

"What if we don't win?" The question had to be asked. There was a chance we wouldn't win.

"Then let's hope our deaths are quick and painless." The words came out of her mouth like she was asking how the weather was. She turned away and started to walk to the door. She stopped before leaving. She didn't turn to face me. "Cassie, the blue box is in the valley right? We can take care of it after we are done with this."

"I put it there yesterday. Toby said she would hide it." I told her thinking of the people I would soon be living with. The Hork-Bajir are nice people, but Toby was the only who you were really able to talk to. She's what her people call a seer. It just means she's smarter then a two-year-old while the rest were pretty dumb. Toby was named after Tobias.

I saw her nod. She turned back to look at me. "The people we were. The people we would have become died five years ago. It's only right Cassie, Rachel, Jake, and Marco get buried. They've been dead for so long." The way she said it made me freeze. She was talking about her self in the third person. She talked about me as if I wasn't even there. The way she said it was like someone who just didn't care. It made me wonder how far away Rachel really was. Is she really insane?

Rachel had left as soon as she finished talking. I froze there for a minute. Then I went upstairs into my room to look around. The room had my old toys in it. I never bothered cleaning them out. It was painted a bright pink. It had everything I had felt the need for or liked before Prince Elfangor.

I looked at a picture I kept on my nightstand. It was of Rachel and me taken probably a week before Elfangor. Truthfully if we put on the same clothes and stood in the same place to take a picture it would probably look like the same picture. There was something about this picture that seemed foreign though. Looking at it long enough I realized the innocent. The huge smile on Rachel's face. She had been laughing when the picture was taken. Her eyes showed none of the cold warrior I had come to know. Then there was me. I was smiling too and just seemed way to innocent.

Rachel's words played in my head again. I realized she was right. That she wasn't insane. She was just truthful and to the point. Cassie was dead. Why shouldn't she be buried? There was one question I had to ask. If Cassie was dead who the hell was I? Someone who had been born inside Cassie the day she died. Someone who took control of the body and had Cassies' memories. Someone who could fool everyone she was Cassie, but never would be Cassie.

I heard my parents come home or was it Cassies' parents now. I put the picture down. If I only had two days left with the people I loved I would make the most of it. The question of who I was can be answered after the crash.

AN: okay that's where I'll leave you for now. Next chapter up soon I hope. R&R.


	2. Last Night

Immortal

Chapter 2: Last Night

-Jake's POV-

I sat there in my living room. It would be the last night I was here. "Mom, dad," my parents looked at me. "Tomorrow, me and my friends are going out to celebrate my birthday." It was a good lie. All my parents did was nod and say okay. "Tom coming over today?"

"Yes," my mother answered. Tom or Tom's yeerk had moved out a while ago. He came over every once and a while for dinner.

I sat there watching baseball with my father. A pastime I haven't done for a while. When mission started to become more often and more complicated I started to stop doing all these things. Of course my father didn't know that. A lot of the father son time he got in the last few years were with a chee. I've been away for weeks and they never notice.

I started thinking. I had seen all the Animorphs again yesterday. I stopped by each of there houses. First was Rachel. Her and me were the most important in this plan. I was important because of the reason why we were going out. Rachel was important because she was the only one of us who had a car. A very nice car too. It's a shame that it will be destroyed tomorrow. All Rachel said was everything set. I wasn't able to talk to her alone. Cassie on the other hand I got alone. She told me what Rachel told her and it made sense. I even told Marco it. He even agreed it made sense.

How could we be dead though? I feel alive. Then I think about all we've done. All the battles we have fought. The times I decided who was going to live and who was going to die. Yes, who I was is dead. Who I was pretending to be was dead. There was something though. Something that was born the day Prince Elfangor died, and grew stronger with every battle. Someone other then Jake Berensen.

Well Cassie and Marco were confused on who they were now, I wasn't. I knew who this new person was. Just like Tobias and Rachel, although they've known longer. My person didn't have a name. The new person born in Rachel had a name given by us. Tobias didn't need a new name with the person he became. He became a bird. It was so much easier then what we were going through. No my person didn't have a name, but I knew who he was. He was the leader of the Animorphs. Not someone who wanted to be leader, but knew he had to be leader. Someone who has to make life and death decision daily. He wasn't and will never be Jake Berensen.

Tom walked into the room. I looked at my 'brother'. I knew a yeerk was controlling him, but I also knew Tom was in there. On the early days of the war I had become a controller for three days while my friends starved the yeerk out. I knew how it felt for him. I also knew he knew what was going on. Watching as the slug fooled his friends and family.

"Hey midget," the yeerk said using Tom's voice and using Tom's old nickname me. True I had never grown to my full height, but I wasn't that short. I put a smile on my face.

"Hey Tom. How is everything?"

"Alright, the Sharing is having a huge meeting tomorrow. You should come. We don't get to see each other that much anymore."

"Already have plans." Yeah, plans. Plans to make everyone think my girlfriend, my best friend, my cousin, and me are dead. "Rachel, Marco, and Cassie are taking me out for my birthday. We're having a little personal celebration before the huge party on Sunday." I lied and felt nothing. I used to look away when I lied, but I was so good at it now I looked right at Tom's eyes and the yeerk didn't think twice about my lie.

I stood up and gave Tom a hug. "Good to see you again brother." I wasn't lying. It was good to see Tom's body again. Well outside of a battle. "I'll go see if mom needs any help." I walk away and go into the kitchen.

True Jake was long gone, but this was still the family I grew up with and loved. That part of Jake was still there. I would enjoy being with them for this one last day. Then I would fake my death and cause them all, besides Tom's yeerk, to become sad. Nothing I could do about that, but I can give them one last nice day with me.

-Rachel's POV-

I was sitting in my room looking things up on the computer. True I should be downstairs with my family on the last day I would ever be alive. Well okay, we did have a day and a half. The plan didn't take place until at least 6 tomorrow.

Don't think I didn't mean everything I said to Cassie. It was all true. The person who was Rachel died walking through an abandon construction site. She died in spirit and mind. It was a slow death because for a year or so I still felt like her. Still liked some of the things she did. At the same time Rachel was dying Xena was born and growing strong.

Rachel had been fully dead for a while now. I had come to grow use to the idea. When it first happened I was freaked. When I found shopping boring I freaked. When I realized I hated gymnastic I freaked. Then I came to realize what happen. I knew Rachel was fully dead. I thought about sharing this piece with the others for a while, but I knew they'd think I was crazy. I kept it to myself this whole time.

Tobias flew through my window. (How everything go? When are you going to fake your deaths?)

"Tomorrow," I whispered. "We're going to go celebrate Jake's birthday. I'm driving." I made it sound like I was having a conversation on my cell phone just incase someone was listening. Tobias got the message.

(Rachel, go spend time with your family. If you don't you'll kill yourself later.)

I smiled. Tobias knew my Rachel was dead thing. He had to agree with me and not call me crazy. He was most effect by the war. "I think I'll do just that." I kiss Tobias on his little bird head. It was something unusual. Usually I only kissed him when he was morphed human. "See later."

(I've already picked a new meadow right near the valley. As soon as you get there find me. I won't be far.) Tobias flew away and I watched him go.

I walked downstairs. My mom and little sisters were there. My parents were divorce and my dad lived far away. Basically the whole United States of America were in between us. He tried to come over as often as possible, but he's a busy man. The last few times he came by I was away on business. The chee had been with him in my place. I would never see him again.

Sara and Jordan were fighting over something. They always were. Sara only 7 and wouldn't remember me. Maybe she would remember something, but mostly she would just have old stories. Jordan on the other hand was a few years older. She would remember more.

"Stop fighting," I yelled at them that made them stop. The two had become scared of me over the last few years. They had notice a little different in me. Well Jordan did, Sara only remembered me like this. Before Prince Elfangor she had only been two, so she didn't really remember the old me. Jordan on the other hand remembers a little. She didn't realize everything, All my sisters and my mom thought was that I had become short tempered and moody.

Mom looked at me. She thought that my change in personality had something to do with growing up. She was really far off. I sat down at the table. "How are you?" My mom asked me.

"Fine," I said.

"Honey can we talk?"

"Shot," I said with a smile on my face.

"I'm worried about your grades." Oh god why did I have to say shot? I knew the answer. You might say I was doing a bad-pretending job when really I was doing very well. I needed away out of those little things that kept me tied down and all teenagers' change. "You use to be an A plus student."

"Mom, that was five years ago." As soon as Prince Elfangor landed my grades started to go. Well when the chee took tests for me I did great, but that beside the point. It was just put off as school getting harder.

"And in five years you went from having an A in every subject to hardly passing or failing most subjects." Okay, so my grades were really down. "You even have a D in gym. How do you get a D in gym?" By not going to class was the answer. "Don't even answer. I know you've been cutting."

"Wait, how do you know this?" I finally realized she shouldn't know. Reports don't come out for a while. In fact interims reports don't come out until next week, after vacation.

"Your school sent me a letter." I was ready to bang my head against a wall, but I kept my cool. "I'm thinking of not allowing you to go out tomorrow." Oh god no. Our whole plan will fall apart. "But since it's for Jake's birthday you can go." Thank god. "After tomorrow though you have to work on your grades. You have to get better or I'll take away the keys to that car your dad got you."

"No problem," I said.

"Also I want to see an attitude change. I was dealing with your short temper because I know how hard it can be being a teenage girl. With everything that happens over these years and all the changes I understood, but Rachel your 18. Start acting like it." Man she didn't know how wrong she was.

"No problem," I answered once again. I forced a smile on my face.

"And I want you to be safe tomorrow. You know how nerves I get about you driving."

"No problem." Man I was starting to sound like a broken record. I got up to go watch some TV with my little sisters. My mom took hold of my arm.

"Rachel, don't waste your life. You only get one chance and it's no going to last forever." Well if I live through the war I could live forever. Won't that be interesting to see human growth? "To get into a good collage you need good grades." Well their goes her hope of a good collage. She wants me to become a lawyer like her, but I'm not going to become a lawyer. I'm a warrior.

I didn't want to break her heart by telling her I don't have plans on going to collage, so like the good little broken record I said "No problem." I walked away and sat down in front of the TV.

My two sisters were watching cartoons. Something I couldn't get into, so I sat there to think and to enjoy as little time together that we have.

-Cassie's POV-

My head was turning. My mind couldn't get off of what Rachel said. It made sense. I told Jake it just to see if I was crazy for thinking it made sense, but when he said it made sense it just got me thinking again. Were we all insane? I've been Cassie my whole life. I felt like I was Cassie. I remember being Cassie. I have control over my own thoughts and my own body.

Then I sit down and think real hard. They say people never change, but that's a lie. Just looking at that picture of Rachel and me I knew it was a lie. People change. People change all the time. The question is can a person change so much that the old person is really dead.

Normally I would say no, but then I remember. The old Cassie wouldn't even kill a fly. Now I had no trouble smashing a fly. That seemed small, but it was also the big things. When the missions first started I cried after every mission I killed someone. That's probably every mission. Then as time went on the crying started to become less. Then it had finally stopped. I still cared it was just that crying took too much out of me. I couldn't cry over everyone. It was war and people would die. I started thanking god every day I was alive. Man I was so confused.

"Penny for your thoughts," my mom said sitting down next to me. My dad sat on the other side of me. He put his arm around me. Oh how I wished I could tell them. I knew I couldn't though.

"Just thinking," I told them. I hoped they wouldn't ask for more. I might be confused right now, but I still loved them. It still hurt when I lied to them.

"About Jake?" My mom asked with one of those looks in her eyes. I couldn't help it. I just started laughing. Jake was the last thing on my mind. The two looked at me as I laughed so hard tears were coming out of my eyes.

I finally manage to calm myself down. "No, Jake wasn't on my mind."

"Still we want to talk to you about him." Where was this going? "You've been dating Jake for a long time. You two might want to start getting closer." Were they giving me the sex talk? Oh my god, they were. With all the missions and trying to save the world Jake and me hardly had time for a real date. Let alone sex. Plus the fact that now we have to worry about faking our deaths.

"We just want to let you know that if you two do decide to have sex you have to use protection." My mom continued. God how the hell did this evening get like this. Protection! I can't grow up or have a period. I can't get pregnant. "Getting pregnant this young could destroy your life." Well the war already did that.

"Mom, stop please." I finally said wondering weather I should laugh or yell. "Nothing is going to happen between Jake and me. I'm not even too sure where our relationship is going." It was the truth. Would we have a relationship after 'dying'? "Please I just want to an enjoyable day at home with my parents. If you must talk about sex can we do it after tomorrow night? Remember I'm going out for Jake's birthday."

"Okay," my dad said, "Rachel and that other weird boy is going to be there, right? Marco I think his name is."

"Yes Rachel driving." I told them making them calm down a bit. God they really thought Jake and me would have sex.

We sat there for a minute. It felt good just being with them. "If Jake wasn't what you were thinking about what were you thinking about?" I didn't know what to say. "Come on, your father and I were teenagers once too. We know what teenagers go through. Times haven't change that much." Yeah well I doubt you had to fight a war against alien slugs.

"It's nothing. Something Rachel said been bugging me." It was the truth. "Just something stupid. Nothing to really worry about." I turned to my dad. "How's everything with the clinic going?"

"We need more money," my father said willing to end the conversation. Thank god. I just need to think about it more. After I fake my death. Man my life is weird.

-Marco's POV-

Why does Xena have to destroy everything? I mean she could have said this after the huge car crash. No she had to get me thinking, which made me off on my videogames. As a result my dad killed me.

"You off your game tonight?" My said asked with a small victory smile on his face.

"I demand a rematch," I yelled with a smile on my face. We started up the game again.

"I got to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead." I said my eyes trained on the TV trying to lay a punch on my dad's character.

"Well I've been thinking of dating again. I told you, right?" I made a sound meaning yes. "Well I've been thinking of asking someone out. She has a daughter your age. Someone you know really well. I don't know if it would cause a problem. I'm not really too sure what your relationship with her is." I made another sound meaning I was listening as I used the last bullet in the gun my guy had and missed. "Would you be upset if I asked Naomi Berensen out."

It happened all at once. He said that, I turned around to look at him, and he won again. That's not what I could think about thought. Rachel's mom! My dad wanted to date Rachel's mom! "Rachel's mom?" I had to ask. I had to make sure I had heard right

"Yes, but if it's a problem…"

I stopped him. Why should it be a problem? I was going to 'die' tomorrow. "No, if you think Rachel's mom can make you happy ask her out. I don't want to get in the way." I took a deep breath. "Just remember no matter what might happens I want you to be happy."

"Is something wrong Marco?" I put on a smile.

"The only thing wrong is that you beat me twice. Come on rematch. Last one wasn't fair." I started up the game again and we played. I had to make it seem like it was a normal afternoon of videogames when really I knew it was my last night with my dad. I made a small wish that after I was 'dead' that my dad and Rachel's mom would go out. I wanted my dad to be happy. I needed him to be happy.

AN: okay that's it for now. R&R.


	3. Car Crash

Immortal

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Animorphs.

Rachel's POV

Okay, you know what has happened to us and you know our plan. It's a pretty simple plan, not that much room for failure. By tomorrow the world will think we're dead.

"Are you sure you'll be safe?" My mom asked for like the million time. She gets a little nerves with me driving. She thinks I'm too young. She doesn't know the half of it.

"No need to worry. We're just having a little celebration for Jake's birthday." My mom gave me a look. She had this whole conversation with me about grades and responsibility something like that. Anyway after tonight I was supposed to get serious about school or something. Doesn't really matter. After tonight I'll be 'dead'.

"Don't worry if I'm not back before you go to sleep. We are going to be out late." I told my mom. No point in making her worry that much.

"Rachel," my baby sister Sarah and my other sister Jordan yelled running up. "Can we come?"

"No," I yelled at them. They've become a little scared of me over the last few years.

"But we're Jakes' cousins too," they complained.

"But we're going to be doing grown up stuff." The sad looks on their faces made me sad. "But remember Aunt Sue is throwing a party for Jake in a few days. You'll be at that party. I'll see you later."

It was a lie. I would probably never see them again, and that party would never happen. A funeral would probably be in its place instead.

I gave one of those fake smiles. I had become so good at them over a year. When you're fighting a war a smile is never truly real. Lying was hard at first, but it had become second nature. I was easily able to walk out of the house without anyone thinking anything was wrong.

My car was in the driveway. It was a nice little convertible my dad got for my when I passed the road test, which was a miracle in itself. I started the engine and drove to Jakes' house. As soon as I stopped Jake and Marco came running out. "Birthday boy in the front." I yelled loud enough over Jake and Marco fighting over the front seat.

Jake gave Marco a victory look as he got in the front and Marco jumped over into the back. I drove to Cassie house to find her waiting outside. She got in the back with Marco. She had a smile on her face and waved goodbye to her parents.

I drove far enough away from Cassies' house that her parents couldn't see us. I stopped in front of four rocks. Soon the hologram of us stopping to change a flat tire was covering us. The rocks were four chee.

We got out of the car and nodded at the chee. It was time for our plan to become action. We were about to be dead. I started my bird of prey morph along with the other under the safely of the hologram. We flew into the trees just outside the hologram and watched. We watched as the tire was fixed. We saw four people who looked like us get into the car in the places we were sitting.

The car drove off. We flew and watched it get on the highway. We had to see what was going to happen. We saw 'me' carelessly driving while playing with the car radio. 'I' had no seatbelt on and wasn't really looking at the road. Also the car was speeding. I mean really speeding. I don't drive like that. We saw 'Jake' leaning over to fight with 'Marco'. We saw 'Cassie' trying to break the two apart. No one was wearing seats belts. We saw the truck hit into my car. The truck was being driven by a chee. We saw the car flip and 'our' bodies being thrown out.

This was the end. This was it. We were dead. It almost made me sad. Okay, it did make me sad. I just kept on thinking the person who was Rachel died along time ago. Five years ago Rachel died. When I put my hand on the blue box the person who was Rachel died.

Cars stopped. Most stopped to look at the crash, while the truck speed away. Men got out of their cars and went to get the bodies away from the car that was now in flames. We saw them put out the fire on bodies and try to perform CPR even though they knew it was too late.

It was too much to watch now. I had to get out of there. I flew to the hork-bajir valley and somehow I knew the others were following me. We flew away from our old lives and landed in the valley.

When we were demorphed we knew our normal lives were officially over. We were dead to world. Probably always would be. Rachel, Jake, Cassie, and Marco were over. That part of our lives was over. The old me I knew five years ago seemed like a dream. Was I ever really just a normal girl who just walked through an abandoned construction site on the wrong night? Was I really once a girl who loved to shop?

Yes I remember being that girl. It just seemed so long ago. I would never be her again and she was dead. I just had to keep on reminding myself. She died a long time ago. Rachel Berensen would be buried after all these years of being dead. I knew right then who I was. I was Xena Warrior Princess. Marco's nickname for me that I yelled at him about all these years just seemed to fit. I loved the fight now. It's what I lived for now. I am Xena and I always will be. We give up everything to save everything. We fight for you, but you cannot know us. This is what our lives are for. We are the Animorphs.

AN: If anyone doesn't realize this is the chapter from Car Crash rewritten a bit to fit in with the new story. Next chapter is parents reaction. I know Rachel mom is Naomi and her dad is Dan, but I don't know Marco, Jake, or Cassie's parents name. Although I made up one for Jake's mom and I do know Marco's mom is Eva can someone tell me their names? R&R.


	4. Reactions

Immortal

AN: By popular demand I will write a second chapter. This chapter though is in normal POV.

Chapter 2: Reactions

Naomi's POV-

I was making breakfast. Jordan and Sara were sitting at the table. I put the pancakes on the table. I looked out the window again. My anger was growing to the point where no one should even try to make me angry. Rachel had not come home! She had promised that she would try. She had promise to stop. We had a hold conversation about this. She said after last night she would change. Okay she said no problem, but that still counts as a promise.

The phone started to rang. I picked up the phone expecting it to be Rachel. "Hello, this is Max Killen from Saint Magi morgue. Is this Ms. Naomi Berensen?"

"Yes," I answered still in my anger that I almost didn't catch the fact that he had said morgue. "How can I help you?"

"I need you to come to identify bodies." I was almost too shocked to speak. "Hello? Are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry. I'll be there as soon as possible." I hung up the phone. I hoped they had just made a mistake in calling me, but I knew they didn't. I knew there was only one person they would want me to identify. "Jordan, can you watch Sara for a bit."

"Yes mom," Jordan answered and I was out the door before Jordan could even asked me why.

I got into my car and drove. I knew where Saint Magi morgue was. I walked inside and found one guy in the morgue. Well one living guy. "I believe you called me. I'm Naomi Berensen."

The guy looked at me. He wasn't that old. Pretty new to the job probably. Most likely still in his 20s and was upset over the fact he had to work on a weekend. "Yep," this guy said with a smile. Probably that I got here so fast. "I'm Max. Come on this way."

I was lead to the back. He pulled out four of those beds in the wall. I never knew if they had a special name or anything. There were white blankets over the bodies and Max pulled the blankets enough so I could see all four faces.

My heart probably stopped for a minute. I could almost swear I was dead, but I was still standing there alive. I was alive and on the table was Rachel. I knew it was her right away. Her body was a bit burnt and part of her hair was burnt off. There was a huge wound on the top of her head, but it was Rachel.

My oldest daughter was dead and I was standing here living. I didn't hear Max talking to me. All my anger from before had suddenly disappeared. I was sad. I basically threw myself on the body. I took it into my arms and cried on top of Rachel hair.

Rachel body didn't do anything as I took it into my arms. Rachel didn't go to hug me back or try to get away. The only thing I got was Rachel cold body against mine and crying into her brunt hair. Most of Rachel's beautiful hair was still there, but instead of smelling like Rachel's shampoo it had the smell of hair on fire. It had the smell of death.

Max had smartly let me have my moment. I put Rachel's body back on the bed. The blanket had fallen off and I could see all of Rachel's body. She was completely naked. There were wounds all over the body.

"My daughter, Rachel," I said slowly putting the blanket back on top of Rachel. I looked over at the other bodies for the first time. Jake, Cassie, and Marco were there and I told Max the four names. "What happen?"

"Car crash," was the simple answer Max gave. "Actually a hit and run. The four were dead right away. It was a quick death. They died right away." The words were supposed to make me feel better, but they didn't. "I'm sorry for your lost."

"Can I use your phone? I need to call my ex and the others parents. They're probably worried sick." And probably just as angry as I was.

"Go right ahead. It's at the desk over there." I walked right over and took the phone. First I called my neighbor. I wouldn't be home for a long time and I couldn't leave Jordan and Sara home alone without a babysitter for too long. I didn't tell her anything. Just asked her to go over to my house for a while. She agreed right away. I knew Dan wouldn't be home, so I called his cell.

-Dan's POV-

I was smiling at the camera. I'm a reporter and was giving the news live. That's when my cell phone rang. I had forgotten to shut it off. My face must have looked like one of a student who cell phone had ringed in class.

It stopped ringing soon. "Sorry about that," I went back to giving my report when my cell phone rang again. This time I answered it to tell the person off. "Why call me during the show?" I asked angry.

"Dan." I knew something was wrong right away. Naomi sounded like she was crying and also Naomi never called me.

"Naomi, what's wrong?" Okay this should have been embarrassing. Talking to my ex on live TV.

"Rachel, she's dead." I almost dropped my cell phone. "Rachel, Jake, Cassie and some guy named Marco died in a car crash last night."

"Rachel… dead… car crash…" I repeated the word. I couldn't believe it. "No, Rachel's a good driver. I know she is. I wouldn't have bought her that car if she wasn't a good driver."

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD HAVE. YOU BUY THE GIRLS ANYTHING TO KEEP THEM HAPPY." Naomi yelled and I had to hold the phone away and probably everyone heard it. "It was a hit and run."

That made sense. Tears started to come out of my eyes. "I'll be on the next flight out." I hung up the phone. I looked at the camera again. Everyone knew, why try and hide it. "I got to go. My oldest daughter is dead." I ran out and got into my car before anyone could say anything. I went right to the airport. I probably shouldn't have drove with my emotions being what they were. I was basically crying behind the wheel, but I made it to the airport okay.

-Steve's POV-

I sat at the table eating my breakfast and reading the morning paper. Every so often I would look at the door to see if Jake would walk in. That kid was so grounded! I looked at Jean. She nodded knowing what I meant. Just because it was his birthday didn't mean he could stay out all.

The phone rang and I answered it. "Steve, it's Naomi." That was weird. Since the divorce Naomi never called. Rachel would call sometimes or come over to talk to Jake, but that was it.

I remembered Rachel was the one driving yesterday. "Do you know where the kids are? Jake isn't home."

"Yes," Naomi answered. "Steve, they're dead." I knew it wasn't a joke from the way she started to cry when she said dead. "There was a hit and run. No one lived." Oh god. Jake is gone. I tired to be strong, but Jean knew I was upset. "Can you call Marco's dad. I don't have his number."

"Sure," I hang up the phone and sat down. Jean looked at me.

"What happen?"

"Jake is dead," I answered and finally broke. Jena also started to cry and I put my arms around her. I cried into her hair and her into my chest.

"Our baby is gone," Jean whispered. We stayed like that for a while.

"I got to call Peter and tell him Marco's gone."

"Oh god, he'll go into another depression." We both remembered how it was when Eva died. I got up and dialed his number.

-Peter's POV-

I drank my coffee. I wasn't that worry about Marco. Knowing him he'll walk in and tell me he stayed the night at Jakes' house. A lot of times he forgets to tell me when he's going to stay at Jake. The phone rang.

I answered. "Hello."

"Peter, it's Steve." Steve sounded like he's been crying. "Peter last night the kids they were in a hit and run."

"Marco's alright right?" I became worried, but I knew right away he wasn't all right. If he were Marco would be the one who was calling me

"He's dead," Steve, said it like it was the last thing he wanted to say. It probably was. I sat on the floor and let the phone fall to the floor. "Peter, we'll be right over to pick you up." I heard Steve's voice. The phone made that sound that it makes when there's no one on the other line. I didn't stand up. I sat on the floor crying

-Michelle POV-

Where was Cassie? Why hadn't she come home? We weren't eating. Walter and me were sitting on the sofa waiting for our daughter. We should have continued the talk we started. I know Cassie's a smart girl. I just don't want to see her ruin her life because of one mistake.

The phone rings. Walter picks it up. His emotions change. "What wrong?" I knew right away there was bad news. Walter looked at me.

"Cassie is dead," Walter said. We both just started crying. My little girl is dead. How could this have happened? We didn't talk to each other. We didn't really even look at each other. We just rush to see Cassie's body.

-Tom's POV- a few days later

The yeerk was putting on my best suit. He was tying the tie. He was putting on the sad face at being an only child now. It was a lie. The yeerk was happy he had gotten rid of Jake. Jake had never been fooled.

I hadn't really seen Jake in years. Last time the yeerk saw him Jake did an unusual thing. He hugged 'me'. Oh how I wish I could feel that hug. Oh how I wish I could cry. The yeerk was laughing at me. He's been laughing at me for days. Since we founds out Jake was dead.

I always hoped the Andalite Bandits would win. Hell I was their crazed fan cheering and yelling insults at the other team. The one thing I looked forward to the most about being free was getting to be with Jake again. Getting to be with my little brother. Now that would never happen. Now he was dead and a part of me was too.

-Tobias POV-

I flew over the sight of the wake. The parents had decided to do the wake together this way all the school friends and teachers could come to just one. Man even Chapmen was down there.

I looked at the dummy. The chee had created them to replace the chee. Man they were basically prefect. Take out the basically. They were prefect. If I didn't know the others weren't dead I would think these were their bodies. Which was a good thing. The yeerks needed to know they were dead.

I flew back to the valley. Rachel was sitting there. She looked up at me. I knew Rachel theory of Rachel being dead. I agreed with it. The people we were are dead, but this had got to be hard. This has got to be the hardest thing in the world. Rachel was making it look easy.

"We going to go attack a yeerk factory," Rachel told me.

(Why?)

"We can step up the attacks now and the fact is we need the 'Andalite Bandits' to appear." Rachel stood up. "Our oh so fearless leader is holding a meeting soon." That's another thing. They haven't used their own names since they faked their death. I knew why. They were searching for who they are now. Dropping the act of a normal life.

(Yeah, Rachel, you want to go flying soon?) Rachel smiled and nodded.

Then she said, "Rachel is dead you know. I think I might be going by Xena from now on. We'll go flying soon." Xena walked away and I was left wondering if this as the same girl I had fallen in love with. The answer was yes. I had a crush on Rachel before Elfangor, but after Elfangor when she became Xena was when we fell in love. She was my Xena and I was her bird boy. We both knew that.

AN: okay I was planning on putting Ax in, but I'm really bad at his POV so that's it. I hope you like it. I might update again soon. Not too sure. R&R.


	5. Moving On

Immortal

Chapter 5: Moving On

-Jordan POV-

I sat there, in a room with the school therapist. Since Rachel's death my parents and teachers have said I should see a therapist. I don't see the point. "Well Jordan, how about you tell me about Rachel?"

"What's there to tell?" I asked playing with my fingers.

"What did you two do together?"

"Nothing."

"There had to have been something. Did Rachel play with you?" I shook my head no. "Tell me how Rachel treated you?"

"She was mean." The therapist waited for more. "She didn't care. She use to play with me, but then one day she just came home and she had changed."

"Can you explain what changed?"

I took a deep breath and thought for a minute. What had changed? I had been really young when Rachel had changed. "She was always with her friends. Mostly Cassie the girl who died in the car crash with her and probably also our cousin Jake and Marco might have been with them. Also probably that mystery boy."

"What boy?"

"Some guy I caught her making out with in her room a few times. Every time I went to go get mom the boy just disappeared. Probably out the window."

"Sounds to me like your talking about every teenage girl."

"She was also very mean. She would yell at me for no reason. She gave us all attitude. She was always out late. She had a few all nighters where she didn't ever come home. She would sneak out of the house. She would skip school. Her grades went to all As to hardly passing in a five year period."

"She became rebellious. It's something that happens to a lot of teenagers." I looked at the therapist. I wouldn't cry. Not for Rachel.

"Why her?" I ask. I think the therapist was a little shocked by me asking a question. "Why did Rachel end up like that? Why did she stop caring? Why did she hate us?"

"Rachel didn't hate you. Rachel was going through a time in her life that you're going to be going through in a few years. She was growing up. Teen years are the years where teens try to find themselves. It's the time period between childhood and adulthood. A lot of things are changing and people have to choose how to handle them. Rachel made the wrong choice and it cost her her life. You can learn from Rachel's mistakes."

I took my eyes off of the therapist to think. I then looked back at her. "You don't know how Rachel felt. You didn't know her so don't give me this crap about things changing and Rachel making the wrong choice. Rachel was an idiot and the one thing she showed me was not to be like her."

The therapist calmly wrote down notes. "Do you know there are seven stages of grief?" What the hell was she talking about? "They are; shock or disbelief, denial, bargaining, guilt, anger, depression, and acceptance and hope. Most people will go through all or some of these stages when grieving. Can you tell me which one your on?"

This was what she was talking about. "I don't know, tell me."

"Anger, and it's not a bad thing. You have every right to be angry. It's not bad to be angry at Rachel. She left you. Through her own careless mistakes she ended up dead and left you without a big sister. She might not have been the best big sister, but she was your big sister."

Is this woman insane? How could I be angry at Rachel? Rachel's dead. It took me a minute to realized I was angry and not at this therapist. I was angry with Rachel. "She never promised me anything. She never promised to live, she never promised to be a good big sister, and she never promised to stay. Even if she hadn't died she would have left anyway."

"Tell me why?"

"Rachel was planning on going away. I know that much and not to collage. She was planning on leaving and not coming back. So you see there is no reason to be mad at Rachel. One way or the other she would have been out of my life." I was trying to tell myself I wasn't angry more then her.

"You don't believe that." How could this woman tell me what to believe? It's true I heard Rachel talking about leaving a few times. "If Rachel had lived you know you would have seen her again."

"Your going into the if game." The therapist looked at me. "If Rachel had lived… If she had been nicer… If she had been closer to my age… the if game never gets you anywhere. Trying to figure out what could have happened doesn't mean what happen is going to change."

We sat there for a while. I picked up my backpack I had thrown on the floor. "Can I go now?" The therapist nodded. I left and went to my locker. Not really needing anything from it, just not wanting to go to class. I opened it and saw a picture I had hanging on the inside. It was of Rachel, Sara, and me before Rachel had become mean. Rachel had been holding Sara; she had hardly been one at this point. I was also very small and Rachel had one arm around me. Every time I looked at this picture I wondered why I had it up, now it just filled me with anger.

I knew why I was angry and it wasn't because Rachel died in a car crash. It was because she had changed and didn't change back. That's why I was angry. It was because she abandoned me even before she died. I finally let myself cry.

AN: okay, that's it for now. Hope you liked the chapter. R&R.


	6. No Going Back

Immortal

-Rachel's POV-

Chapter 6: No Going Back

I looked with my bold eagle eyes at the stage. Andalites and humans were there talking. The Andalites wanted to meet the morph capable humans and the humans were shocked that their savors were humans.

(Anyone realized what date it is?) Nature who used to be Cassie asked. The reply came back as no. (It's the day we died. Can you believe we actually did it.)

(Took us 25 years,) Giggles who used to be Marco said. It was actually funny he started calling himself Giggles. It was probably the one good joke he ever made.

(I thought it was 30,) Cappy who used to be Jake said. The named started out as a joke. We were calling him Captain and then it was shorten to Cappy. (Xena you okay?)

(Tobias is long gone Cappy. I can deal.) Tobias died years ago. He didn't live forever in his hawk body. He died of old age and our look out was gone. Ax was an old Andalite now, too old to continue and too wise not to know that he was never going home. The Andalites wouldn't take him back and he was okay with it. He called Earth his home and us his family. I always went in first nowadays when it came to the fights. We were treating the Andalites no different.

I flew in and landed on Tom's broken on. Well I had broken it. Tom's lucky he's still alive. (You looking for me?) I asked in open thought speech. The Andalites used one of their weird Andalite's smiles I was so use to seeing.

(Yes where are your other teammates.)

(The rest of the Animorphs are around.) I stared at him with my eyes. (Was there something you needed?)

(Will you demorph?)

(Do it,) Cappy ordered. I got on the floor and began to demorph. I was done in a minute or so. Some people were shocked to see me. Mainly people I used to know.

I got off the floor and looked at the Andalite. "I don't think you gave your name." I looked at him.

(You first.)

"You first? What are we five?" I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'm Xena." Everyone looked at me when I said the name. The Andalites didn't seem to notice the way people acted.

(I am Prince Paliment. Are you leader of your group?)

"Nope, but I'm the best warrior and my leader told me to talk you. So I repeat was there something you needed?" I was loosing my temper and if this guy knew what was good for him he would start talking.

The Andalite took a step closer so I took a step back. (Just wanted to meet the team who took down the Yeerk Empire and ask for the morphing cube back.)

The morphing cube? That's what this was about. It was just too funny. I started laughing. The Andalites and humans looked at me strangely. "Sorry to disappoint you, but the blue box is gone. We destroyed it after we faked our deaths." I don't know weather the Andalites were happy, sad, or angry.

(Why?) I laughed harder. This was just too funny. I finally regained control enough that I calmed down.

"Thanks for the good laugh. Hadn't had one since before I meet Prince Elfangor" I smiled. "I'll give you a clue. You see Tom here." I pointed to Tom. "I'm only about 2 or 3 years younger then him. At least I was before I was able to morph. You get the picture." The Andalites looked confused.

(Aging,) one Andalite finally shouted. (You do not age.)

I heard clapping and saw Giggles come up. He had a huge smile on his face. "We have a winner. Xena tell him what he won." Giggles said using one of those voices they would use on TV when saying that.

"He won the chance to see me beat you up if you don't shut up." I said in a calm voice and Giggles knew I wasn't kidding. "Giggles, where are the others?"

"Right here." I heard Cappy say and both him and Nature walk up. "I'm leader here and I think you have no business here. Unless you want to fight." He looked at me "I'm sure Xena wouldn't mind taking you out. She's the best fighter as she said. She's the one who killed Visser Three."

The Andalite's started to move. (It was good meeting you.)

"Wish I could say the same, but it would be a lie." The Andalites left and we looked out at the crowd of people who just watched. Our old parents stepped up and looked at us. Rachel's mom and Marco's dad were sitting next to each other. They were married. That was clear. We didn't know if they had kids or if they adopted or anything, but we didn't really care.

Cassie's parents or should I say parent. Only her mother was there. Don't know what happened to her father. Jake's parents also looked at us. Jordan and Sara were there with families of their own. They had their own kids. I could picture the kids Tobias and me could have had if this hadn't happened.

"Nature," I said and Nature looked at me. "It wasn't a quick fix. There is no going back."

"I know Xena," Nature said.

"Come on Animorphs, let's go home." Cappy told us.

"Sir, yes sir," Giggles shouted and I punched him. "Oh, that wasn't nice Xena."

"Who cares." We all started our morphs and left before anyone could stop us. They did try. I said something in thought speech before we left.

(Rachel, Jake, Cassie, and Marco are long dead. There is no going back.) We flew away and went back to our home. Ax and the hork-bajir were waiting there.

We demorphed and nodded to Ax. Our friend nodded back and we went on with our lives. We would never see our families again and it didn't bother us. We are the Animorphs.

THE END

AN: I know probably not the best ending, but hey review if you liked the story. Oh and thanks to everyone who already did review.


End file.
